The present invention relates to a viewfinder illumination scale adjusting mechanism which can be conveniently operated to adjust the illumination scale of the viewfinder of a camera so that the range of exposure of the film is adjusted.
A variety of cameras have been disclosed for taking photographs, and have appeared on the market. A camera 10 generally has a viewfinder 11 and a scale illumination window 12 on the viewfinder 11 (see FIG. 1). The scale illumination window 12 controls the range of exposure of the film. Because this scale illumination window 12 is fixedly secured to the inside of the camera 10, the range of exposure of the film is not adjustable. Because the range of exposure of the film is normally set at 30.2 mm.times.16.7 mm, the size of the picture is proportional to 3.times.5. Therefore, this structure of camera does not allow the user to change the range of exposure of the film.